


Repaired

by Mykea



Series: Poke-Crossed Lovers [17]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cannon Spoilers, Depression, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Recovery, Repairs, Robots, Spoilers, Support, robot death, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykea/pseuds/Mykea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the attack on Lumiose, there weren't any reports of any casualties. Human, nor Pokemon. But they weren't looking for the little things... Clemont works effortlessly to repair a fallen friend. XYZ EPISODE 41 SLIGHTLY CANNON-COMPLIANT, SPOILERS. (WHAT IF, POKE-CROSSED-LOVERS SPOILERS.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repaired

The war was over.

There were no registered casualties, no human, nor Pokémon…

Well… All except for _one_.

++

“Is Clemont still in his room?” Sina placed a bowl on the table, Augustine nodded sadly. “I know it was hard on him… But…” She looked at the door that lead to the Gym Leader’s room. She didn’t mention it, not even when he wasn’t there. The death of his dear friend, his invention, and what seemed almost like a son-figure to him.

“Just leave him be.” Meyer ruffled his paper, turning the pages. “He’ll come out when he’s ready.”

Sina turned to the door one last time, only looking onwards in distain… What will become of Clemont now that his invention is no more? She sighed, and turned back to the kitchen.

++

A week passed by. The City was looking better. Zygrade had gotten rid of the forest of death, and servicemen and citizens alike had begun to help repair the damages. Ash had stayed along with Alain, along with the Elite Four and the Gym Leaders… Except for Clemont. Who was still in his room. He had only come out to get food, and he didn’t make conversation.

Sina had had enough.

“Open up! Clemont!” There was no answer. No one was in the house except for them. Meyer and Augustine had gone out to assist the others in repairing Sycamore Labs and Dexio had went with Ash and the others. So it was just them.

“Sina. I’m busy.” Sina bit her lip, angry at the response of the stupid geek she fiddled with the door, then forced her way in. “I told you I’m – “

“BS! You haven’t come out to eat, or make eye contact with any of us! Not even a simple hello! What of it?!”

Her temper flaring, Sina seethed her words through her clenched teeth. Clemont glared through his glasses and poked the middle of them with his pointer finger. “If you must know…” He turned his laptop around… “Look!” He said, the first signs of true emotion from the boy she’s seen in days.

She blinked, walking closer to the laptop.

“I managed to conjure up some of Clembot’s old data. With this, even if he had a completely different body he’d still be as good as new!” He was smiling – grinning even. It was a simple enough explanation for Sina to understand. “That’s why I can’t rest. Sina, I’m on the verge of a breakthrough here!”

Her brow twitched, and she smacked him on the head. “Eat dammit! Eat with us! We’re all worried about you!” 

Clemont rubbed his head after a series of ‘ows’. He then pushed his glasses to the middle of his face again. Looking at his laptop he then looked at the door, realizing there were plates stacked up high and cups as well, he sighed. “I suppose.”

“Everyone’s been repairing the city, and still worried about you. And Bonnie – “She bit her lip.

“Bonnie’s been worried about me?” Clemont stood, feeling an aching sensation coming on his back.

“Of course! Don’t tell me your IQ has dropped from being in here for so long!” She barked in his face, then tugged him by the collar, out into the light he winced, not seeing it for so long. “Now sit, I’ll make you something.”

“Hey Sina.” The raven looked over her shoulder. “Thanks.”

Clembot could wait. For now, he has other priorities… Like family.

++

After getting onto a healthier schedule, chatting with friends, family, and eating better, Clemont managed to find some time to work on Clembot again. The city had been looking better than normal and Siebold’s restaurant was now repaired even after a mere two weeks. But even after Siebold invited Clemont to eat, since he was the Gym Leader of the Lumiose Tower, he humbly denied the request.

He needed to get back to more important matters.

Trainers weren’t trying to get badges right now which was a relief, considering all the hell that had just happened, so he had more time to work on Clembot’s data. He managed to salvage most of his parts during the explosion, and now he was working on the physical repairs. Day and night, he worked effortlessly to repair his fallen-friend.

He had to, after everything he’s done.

++

The morning before Ash had to head back to Pallet, they had held a big party. Clemont wasn’t present, and Sina had gotten mad. She went into his room to see if she could drag him out – but she just saw Clemont staring at a shell of a Clembot, his hands hovering lifelessly above the keyboard that was attached to his mainframe.

“Well?” She whispered, he looked up, slightly panicked. “Are you going to turn him on?”

“Sina…” His voice broken, his tears beginning to fall. “What if it doesn’t work?” He choked out. “What if… He doesn’t remember me?”

Sina smiled sadly, aware that that could happen. But after all they’d been through together, Clemont should trust his own judgement by now, Clembot had helped him build his confidence, so they had to continue to fight. She went over and squeezed his shoulder. “Just try. We’re here for you, no matter what happens.”

Clemont nodded and wiped his eyes. Hoisting Clembot up he carried him into the dining room, there he saw everyone gathered around’ though they hadn’t expected to see Clembot. “Everyone! There’s a surprise! I managed to get Clembot working again!”

Team Rocket was there, Giovanni, Lance, Steven, Alain, Dexio, Shauna, Tireno, Trevor, Sawyer, Ash… Ash was leaving for Pallet town. And it felt like even though their journey was over together, it wasn’t actually goodbye. Bonnie’s eyes lit up – fascinated – almost filled with tears. Bluney and Squishy as they like to define the two of them (Blue Zygrade Core and Red Zygrade Core) sat on the table, perked up and interested to see how things will turn out.

“You rebuilt Clembot?” Meyer asked, placing down his drink.

“There’s a chance he may not remember us…” Clemont’s voice trailed off. Bonnie’s eyes narrowed, frowning. “But I’m willing to try. It’s the only shot I have at getting him back.”

“Right!” Ash punched a fist in the air. “We’re here for you Clemont, so turn him on!”

Ash’s voice filled him with determination. Clemont began typing away at the keys and eventually he came to the enter key, his breath hitched, and he swallowed hard. He remembered when he had to push this last. It destroyed him. But now – this will be different.

Clemont smiled, hitting the key. The robot lit up, stood up and looked around the room. Everyone was silent for a few moments. A pit formed in Clemont’s stomach. He had no idea what to say – until Clembot turned towards its creator, and wrapped it’s arms around him. Clemont’s eyes began to water, and he cried out.

“Welcome back buddy.”

“It’s good to be home.” He nuzzled into Clemont, everyone cheered. 


End file.
